


VLD one shot book

by PaladinsofVoltronProtectionSquad_01



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Altean Lance (Voltron), BAMF Allura (Voltron), Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Lotor (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emperor Lotor (Voltron), F/M, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Shiro (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Korean Keith (Voltron), Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), One-Sided Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Operation Kuron (Voltron), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Lotor (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Supportive Coran (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinsofVoltronProtectionSquad_01/pseuds/PaladinsofVoltronProtectionSquad_01
Summary: Ok, I'll keep it simple (not really, cuz I don't do simple >:/).As the title states, it's a one shot book concerning Voltron Legendary Defender: Cc×Cc, Oc×Cc and/or both.I will add ships I live for such as Punk, Lotura, Adashi (rest in pieces Adam), Hunay, KLANCE and if you want to request a one shot of any other ship; comment about it, I will take it in consideration and post it as soon as possible (life is keeping me quite busy rn so updates may be slow Q^Q)P.s. I DO NOT DO Holtcest NOR Koliveth NOR Kolivance (I have heard of them, they do exist and it is a big NO NO for my book so [not] sorry)I am considering adding Cc×reader but might (probably) not do it (But another book related to VLD WILL and hopefully the first chapter will come out soon but no spoilers *wink wonk* ^^)And to be honest most of these are scenarios I have daydreamed and imagined for quite a hecking while and my head will explode if I don't share them soon so.....ENJOY AND DON'T GET TOO MANY NOSE BLEEDS FOR THERE WILL BE SMUT AND FLUFF ALIKE!!!!!!ALSO SPOILERS OF S7 MAY APPEAR ON CERTAIN CHAPTERS!!!!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!





	1. Direct Indirects

It was breakfast time at the Castle of Lions and the whole team was eating peacefully..... well, if Keith and Lance arguing in each other's faces while the others ate was considered peaceful.

It had been going on for weeks now, at almost every meal the two would argue over the smallest of things. From who took down the most Galra fighters to who ate the last Terusian sponge cake, which turned out to be Pidge, and it was getting on everyone's nerves.... even Coran's.

"I swear to Izafir and Moeria if those two keep that up I'm going to shove them in an airlock and punch the expulsion button" Layla grumbled passing Pidge the tools she needed

"Well, they are 'rivals'" Pidge replied hinting heavy sarcasm in the word 'rivals', half of her body under one of the old Altean ships control panels

"Rivals my ass, they're acting like baby horrions for fucks sake.... and why am I here again? Isn't Hunk the one who usually helps you with this kind of stuff?" Layla asked raising an eyebrow

"Hunk's busy in the kitchen trying to cook up something safe for human consumption, Keith is training as always, Lance is probably going through his afternoon skin care routine and Shiro.... I have no idea to be honest" the green Paladin slided from under the panel giving the Meridian a skeptical look "plus, it was you who asked me to do this in the first place, now pass me the cutters"

"True" Layla huffed in defeat passing her the cutters "I made improv earplugs with bed stuffing, you want a pair?"

"Highly doubt it'll block out the noise completely but sure"

Laughing, both of them stayed quiet for only a few tics before loud arguing could be heard somewhere in the castle both girls groaning in irritation already knowing who it was

~le timeskip~

It was dinner time and everyone was eating except Lance and Keith who were arguing practically in each other's faces, as always.

Layla's improv earplugs didn't work at all of course and everyone was about to loose it when Layla spoke up

"Oh my Gods......! If you two assholes start making purple here and now I will fucking shove your sorry asses in a pod and shoot you into space until your done!"

The two stopped fighting immediately and turned cherry red instead, practically jumping away from each other when they realised how close they were, which made several eyebrows to go up and a sigh of relief from Coran when peace finally reigned on the table.

Until Shiro and Layla began arguing about her foul language, Allura, Coran and Hunk groaning in frustration while Pidge slammed her head over and over again on the table as a result. Keith and Lance not daring to look at each other, the blush on their faces refusing to go away.

After dinner, and her fight with the Black Paladin, Layla wandered around the castle muttering every insult she knew towards the tall handsome human man stopping dead in her tracks when she heard a soft thud and a muffled noise around the corner.

Raising an eyebrow she quietly peeked around the corner, almost immedialty turning back where she came from her face red as a tomato and covering her mouth to avoid squealing and giggling from seeing Lance and Keith making out and hard

Keith coming to breakfast next morning with a limp, his jacket zipped all the way up and Lance looking like a tired mess but a satisfied tired mess. Both of them sitting next to each other without fighting, unaware of the fist bump Layla gave Pidge with a victorious smirk and the knowing, approving looks Allura, Coran, Hunk and Shiro gave them before eating in peace for the first time in weeks..... until Layla and Shiro began to argue about her foul language, again.


	2. Why couldn't it be me?!?!?

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Infiltrate the Galra base undetected, hack into the main system, transfer the data, upload the virus and leave. It was supposed to be a simple mission.

A team of three: Katie for the data and virus and Lance and Keith as protection in case things got sour. And boy did they get sour alright........

~eight hours earlier~

"We have discovered a Galra base on a moon of a dead Balmera (A/N: it's not Shay's, so chill) that serves as a data storage center for all Galra activity in this solar system" Allura informed the group as she moved her hands across the holo-map to the base at question "Pidge, Lance and Keith will go to the base in the Green Lion to extract all the data, insert a virus in their systems and then get out as soon as possible undetected"

"Ay ay captain~" Lance said winking and making finger guns at Allura; Keith, Pidge and Layla rolling their eyes while Allura looked at the Blue Paladin unamused "Hunk and Shiro will remain near the moon in their Lions in case Pidge, Lance and Keith need back up, Layla you'll go with Shiro in the Black Lion"

Of course, Layla began complaining while Shiro looked at Allura in disbelief at the fact of having to fly with the foul languaged, ill mannered, rude, disorganized, impulsive and overly relaxed Meridian 

"It is to ensure you don't steal another ship and end up almost killing yourself again trying to help them Layla, also it can be utmost useful for you and Shiro!! Perhaps you will even learn to tolerate each other!!" Coran intercepted, playing with his moustache as the Meridian and the Black Paladin sent silent death sideglances at each other 

~le timeskip~

The three Paladins had successfully managed to enter the Galra base without being detected, which was very unusual. Pidge had just finished downloading all the data and was now uploading the 'Pidgeon virus', as Layla had nicknamed it, to infect and destroy all the data from the Galra databases

"How much longer till that virus is done Pidge?" Keith asked impatiently, feeling on edge from how little security there had been

"Almost done" Pidge replied not looking up from her wrist holo

"Calm down mullet, there wasn't almost any dumb robot guards here anyways" Lance said while playing with his deactivated bayard 

"That's what worries me Lance" Keith retorted "that isn't normal, the little security, almost no drones, how the doors were practically open for us to waltz in. This is definitely a trap"

"If it were a trap, then wouldn't we have been ambushed or getting shot at by now?" Lance shot back, looking at Keith with a victorious smirk 

"It's done!! Let's get out of here!!" Pidge interrupted to keep the fight between the two from getting any worse 

Keith shot Lance a glare that said 'this isn't over' as he followed Pidge out of the control room, Lance rolling his eyes and shrugging it off

"What I don't get..." Pidge said out of nowhere as they neared the exit through a closer route "is the weird wiring all over the insides of the walls that I saw in the base blueprints when I was downloading the data......"

"Weird wiri-?" Before Lance could finish, he set his foot on a slab that sunk into the floor, the three Paladins looking at horrified 

 

 

 

 

 

BBBBOOOOMMMM!!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Debree, smoke, rubble and the alarmed voices of the rest of the team on the comms filled the air; not like any of the three could hear them in the first place. The noise of the blast, and several more, had left them hearing only a deafening silence.

Coughing Pidge tried to get up but fell back down screaming in pain, looking horrified at the chunk of iron sticking out of her stomach "L-Lance!?! K-Keith?!?" She croaked coughing up blood, as a ringing noise filled her ears, meaning she wasn't permanently deaf "Guys!!! Answer me!!" 

"Keith!!" Lance's voice came out of the smoke, shaking and in obvious pain "Keith!!! Keith please!!!!" He sobbed "please!!! Open your eyes!!!! This isn't funny mullet!!!! Not at all!!!!"

The smoke began to clear as the Lion's landed near the base, Katie's eyes going wide in horror and flooding with tears at the scene in front of her. Lance holding Keith's bloodied corpse, or what was left of it, crying and begging him to open his eyes. Only half the stomach and an arm of the Red Paladin was left; the rest of him was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly two hands touched Pidge, to of which she tried to attack and get away, until she realised it was Hunk who was looking at both her wound and the scene in front of him with teary horrified eyes.

Shiro ordered Hunk to take Pidge to his Lion and back to the castle as both him and Layla tried to pry Lance away from Keith's lifeless, mangled, bloodied body

"NO!!!!" He sobbed, kicking and trashing as they tried to drag him away "KEITH!!!! MULLET!!!! OPEN YOUR EYES!!!!! LET GO OF ME DAMMIT!!!! HE'S NOT DEAD!!!!! HE'S WOUNDED!!!! YOU HAVE TO HELP HIM!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!! DON'T LEAVE HIM THERE!!!!! PLEASE, LEAVE ME HERE AND SAVE HIM INSTEAD!!!!!!"

Layla pressed a nerve on Lance's neck, rendering him unconscious or he'd worsen his wounds if he kept struggling and even as he slipped into unconsciousness he kept whimpering Keith's name, begging him to wake up

~le another timeskip~

The cyropod slowly slided open, Lance falling fowards and Coran catching him at mid fall, the Altean looking as if he hadn't slept or eaten properly in days "careful, you've been in there for quite some time"

Lance opened his eyes groggily, looking around confused before the memories of the mission came flooding in, his shattered blue eyes going wide

"KEITH!!!!" He yelled hoarsly, pushing Coran away stumbling a bit before he ran out of the room, Coran close behind him telling him to stop and rest

"Keith!!!!! Buddy!?!?! Answer me mullet!!!!" He called out, running around the castle aimlessly. He wasn't dead, he couldn't be dead.

The great Keith Kogane, the best pilot in the Galaxy Garrison, the best pilot in the world, the Red Paladin of Voltron, the hot head of the group, his rival, his friend.....

"KEITH!!!! C'MON BUD, YOU AND I KNOW YOU AREN'T THE JOKING TYPE!!!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!!"

.....the reason why he bothered so much to look impeccable every day, the reason why he would always pull dangerous stunts with his Lion to show him that he was just as capable as him, the reason why he couldn't sleep at night thinking about him and his stupid, soft, silky looking mullet, his beautiful violet eyes, his smooth pale skin and his wonderful, rare smile couldn't simply be dead. 

"IS THIS A GAME?! BECUASE IF YOUR HIDING THEN I'LL FIND YOU!!!!"

It was impossible, inconceivable, unthinkable, unimaginable for him to just be..... gone....

Lance ran into the control center breathing heavily, pale and with a wild look scanning the room in hopes of seeing Keith but only saw Layla and Shiro talking quietly next to his seat, seemingly holding hands as Layla rubbed his back soothingly, both stopping and looking at Lance with a mixture of sadness and concern 

"Wh-where's Keith?" Lance asked going up to the two, both of them standing up as he got closer, the Blue Paladin smiling as if nothing had happened at all "I've looked for him everywhere, is he on a mission or something?"

Layla looked at Shiro, heartbreak evident in her eyes, as she placed her hand on Lance's shoulder, tears starting to brim around her eyes "I'm so sorry Lance..... but it's been almost two weeks since the mission....."

Lance's smile began to falter "s-so? I asked where Keith is?"

"Lance...." Shiro whispered in a hushed, shaky, broken voice; placing his hand on Lance's other shoulder "he's gone..... Keith's...." he swallowed hard and looked as if what he didn't want to say the next two words "Keith's gone....."

Tears began running down the Cuban boys now pale cheeks. No. No. No. No, he couldn't be dead. It was impossible, inconceivable, unthinkable, unimaginable.......

He fell to his knees and began to sob heartbroken, Layla kneeling next to him and hugging him while she rubbed his back, tears running down her cheeks as well as Shiro got down and hugged them both, tears at the corners of his eyes as the rest of the team, except Pidge who was still in the pods healing, came and joined the mourning group hug

"Why.....? Why?! Why did we have to go on that stupid mission?! Why us?! Why HIM?!?" Lance cried at the top of his lungs, gripping Layla's shirt as if it were his lifeline "WHY COULDN'T IT BE ME?!?!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaannnndddd there it is!!!! The second chapter of my creation!!! 
> 
> (I am pretty sure I have no soul after writing this :'3)
> 
> The angst is flowing through my veins!!!! It is stronger and angstier than I predicted!!! *STRANGLED PTERADACTL SCREECH*
> 
> Nah, just kidding but seriously. I promised you angst, I shall give you the angst..... MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!
> 
> Ok no XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will be publishing chapter three ssssoooonnnnnnn!!!! (I hope, probably will :3)
> 
> I am also using their original Paladin positions!! I will give a heads up at the beginning of a chapter if they will have their current Paladin positions aka. S7 so chill!!
> 
> Author-Chan out!! *yeets self into Klance trash hole to write the next chapter*
> 
> P.s. Holy quiznack, 1647 words O-O


	3. Lazy Day

"Pidge?"

Silence

"Pidgeon?"

More silence

"Best Green Paladin in the universe?"

Again silence

"Fun sized super brained evil genius master hacker cinnamon roll?"

Pidge spun her chair a bit to look at Hunk who was sitting next to her looking bored as fuck raising an eyebrow "What is it Hunk?"

"Why don't you take a break from the computer for once? Your going to dry your eyeballs if you keep that up and not even wearing glasses will save you"

"Because there's a lot to do Hunk" she replied turning back to her computer, her glasses going white with the reflection of the screen light

Huffing, he slumped a bit more Pidge's 'desk' and sulked..... until a random paper ball hit him on the head.

Looking at the direction where he thought the ball would've come from he saw Lance sending him several hand signals, all pointing at Pidge trying to say 'DO IT ALREADY!!'

He shooed him away, Lance giving him the 'I'm watching you' sign before Allura dragged him away by his ear.

"I'm sorry Pidge" he said out of nowhere standing up, the Green Paladin looking at him confused "but you really need a break" he picked Pidge up like a potato sack, closed her computer and walked out of the Green Lions hangar, with Pidge kicking and trashing trying to get out if his grip

"Hunk?!?! Hunk put me down!!! I don't need a break!!! I haven't needed a break since last week!!" She yelped trying to wiggle out of his grasp

"Sorry Pidgeon, but this requires B.F.I"

"B.F.I?" She asked staying still in confusion

"Best Friend Intervention" he answered with a small smile

"You just made that up!!!!"

"No, Lance made that up two days ago" he corrected as he entered the kitchen and sat her on the counter as he placed her computer on the highest shelf he could find so she wouldn't get it

"Hunk give me my computer back!!" She ordered jumping off the counter and standing on the tip of her toes to try to get to the top shelf..... when she couldn't even reach the fifth (A/N: #RelatableShortPersonProblems :"v)

"Nope, non of that today Pidge" he chuckled picking her up, again, and setting her down on the counter, again "today, we're having a lazy day"

Pidge raised an eyebrow and sighed hanging her head low "I don't have a choice do I?"

"Well you do but I really don't want my friend to pass out on her computer and wake up with her neck stiffer than a rock again" he looked at her apologetically "please Pidge, just for today???" He begged giving her the puppy eyes, putting his hands together and even wobbling his lower lip

Pidge looked at him unimpressed for about five minutes of him giving her the puppy eyes, Hunk about to give up when she sighed in defeat "ffiiinnneeeeee.... but just for today!!" She said pointing her finger at him

"Ok ok, but put the gun down" he chuckled raising his hands up in surrender, making Pidge laugh

"Ok so, what are we doing?"

"We, are going to have a lazy day as I told you before. But there cannot be a lazy day, without snacks!! And youuuuu are going to help me" he wiggled his finger in her face and booped her nose, before grabbing an apron he had gotten and putting it on "even if you are a disaster in the kitchen" he said looking at her accusingly with an amused smile

"Hey I can cook!!!" Pidge retorted defensively

"Pidge, I think you are the only human being who can ruin a simple bowl of cereal so bad it becomes inedible even for a dog"

"That was one time Hunk!! And it was for experimental purposes too!!" She snapped back, crossing her arms and pouting

Hunk laughed and ruffled her hair, which was getting a bit long, giving her his signature sunny smile "don't sweat it Pidgeon, I'll guide you. You can't become a good cook with only a day of practice after all"

Pidge blushed and swatted his hand away laughing as well "yeah yeah whatever, let's just get cooking"

~le timeskip :v~

Both Hunk and Pidge were sitting on the floor of Hunks room laughing their asses off with quite a feast in front of them, Pidge slamming her hand on his bed trying to breath as Hunk rolled on the floor tears laughter at the corners of his eyes

"How did you...... set water....... on fire?!?" Hunk wheezed getting on his elbows, his stomach hurting from laughing so much

"I...... don't know!! I just.... added what I thought was..... flavoring powder..... and it did!!!!" Pidge laughed as her small body shaking with laughter

"Oh God when Coran came in!!! His face was priceless!!!!" Hunk laughed sitting up and wiping his tears away

"I am very sure that Coran won't let me near the kitchen ever again"

"Not alone atleast" he wiped away his tears and leaned on the bed next to Pidge still giggling "remember when Layla flooded the entire kitchen and the hallway with food goo?"

"Oh God that was hilarious. Coran, Allura and Shiro almost had a heart attack"

Hunk tapped his chin with a 'thoughtful' expression "Although I think Shiro was more becuase he was worrying over Layla than the damages......."

Pidge snorted and threw herself on his bed, jumping a bit when she did "Shiro worries about everyone too much, his hair is going to turn completely white before he's thirty if he keeps that up"

Hunk laughed out loud and poked Pidges belly, which was showing a bit, with a soft blush "hopefully not, and if he does then he'll have to get his hair dyed or something"

Pidge made a low 'oof' sound and blushed a bit, laughing and squirming at the slight tickles, lowering her shirt "I don't think I see Shiro in a space saloon getting his hair dyed black by some alien dude or alien lady with six arms at the space mall"

Hunk raised an eyebrow and smiled a bit more, as he poked Pidges belly again, the girl squirming and laughing a bit when he did "yeah, me neither......" he poked her again, making her laugh "I didn't know you were ticklish" he said mischievously as he began looming over her with a goofy grin and his hands raised at the sides of his head

"No.... No Hunk don't you da-" she couldn't even finish as he attacked her sides, making her laugh, squirm and kick uncontrollably "No!! Hahahaha stahap Hunk hahaha!!!! I'm- I'm gonna pee myself!!!! Hahahahaha!!!!! St-stahap!!!!!!"

Hunk kept tickling her for a solid three minutes until he finally stopped, Pidges face red and with tears of laughter as she tried to even her breathing, still laughing like crazy "you..... evil..... giant...... cinnamon roll"

"Awww you know you love me" he chuckled jokingly, laying down next to her and looking at her giggling form with a sunny smile

"Haha, yeah I guess I do..... l-like friends y'know???" She corrected herself quickly even stammering a bit _[phew, saved it]_

( _ **A/N:**_ these [] are to symbolize thought in my stories)

Hunk tried to not look too down with her response by ruffling her hair again, knocking off her glasses "Yeah, like friends.... now let's eat the food before Allura's mice or Layla tries to eat it" he slided off the bed and sat in front of their mini feast

Pidge had the feeling that she may have ruined the mood a bit but decided to join in before she ruined it completely.

For the next few hours they laughed, ate, talked about everything that has happened since they left Earth, played video games, did brainiac shenanigans in Pidge's computer that Hunk brought back from the kitchen, told stories of their families and friends, tinkered and built silly and useless contraptions for fun simply relaxing together until it was nighttime

"Cover your eyes" Hunk said out of nowhere as he peeked over her shoulder to look at her computer (A/N: they are in their pjs btw)

"What???" Pidge asked not looking away from the screen, her glasses long gone

"Cover your eyes" he repeated getting up and grabbing his blanket

"Why???" She asked again, turning around and looking at him curiously

"Just trust me and cover your eyes Katie" Hunk insisted with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, which triggered a blush in Pidge's face at the mention of her real name and the mischievous twinkle in his eye

"O-ok....."

Covering her eyes with both hands she heard several shuffling noises and muffled laughs before a large hand wrapped around her waist hauling her to her feet, which made her yelp in surprise

"Don't uncover your eyes yet" Hunk whispered in her ear, which made her shiver in strange delight, as he guided her out of his room by gently pushing her back, since both her hands were busy covering her eyes, which made her blush a bit more at how warm and soft his hand felt against her skin

After what seemed a confusing eternity, she heard a door slide open and a chilly air brush against her skin, causing her to shiver again

"Careful with the stairs" He whispered, guiding her a bit more until they stopped at a certain point where the floor was strangely softer and Hunk took his hand away from her back

"Hunk??? What the hell is going on???" Pidge asked, exasperated from all the mystery

"Ok.... open your eyes"

She took her hands off her eyes and gasped in surprise, they were standing in the main deck where they usually got to their Lions and the ship was now passing through a multicolored nebula. Purple, red, blue, yellow and white surrounded the ship in an array of color and light.

Only when she took a step and bumped into a pillow that she noticed the little nest of blankets and pillows around in the middle "Hunk..... how'd you.....???"

"I had no idea we were going to go through a nebula actually" he cut her off before she could even finish, sitting down in the small nest and looking up at the multicolored 'clouds' of dust and gas "Coran told me that we were going through one when I went back to the kitchen for your computer, so I picked up a bunch of spare blankets and pillows and brought them here so we could watch it together"

"But when did you...... oh... the potty break that took you about thirty minutes...." She laughed a bit and sat down next to Hunk, who picked up the blanket he brought with him and wrapped it around both of them but it wasn't big enough

"Aw man, I thought it'd be big enough for.... Pi-Pidge?!"

She had scooted closer to him and snuggled into his warm body, the blanket now covering both of them. Barely but it did the job.

"Th-there, better right??? And we can share b-body heat to stay warm too....."

"Y-yeah much better....." he mumbled softly, both blushing at his response and how close they were but when Hunk wrapped his arm around Pidge's shoulder, she wrapped both her arms around him like a koala and snuggled more into his embrace, both enjoying the view and each other's company, feeling a warm fuzzy sensation in their chests

"Thanks for today Hunk..... I wouldn't have been able to appreciate this if it weren't for you......" She looked up at him resting her chin on his chest with a soft smile and rosy cheeks "best first date ever......" her eyes went wide as she pulled away, blushing like crazy and waving her hands around "I-I mean!!! Lazy day!!! Best lazy day ev- mphf?!"

Hunk shut her up by pressing his lips against hers, her amber eyes going wide. He was kissing her. He was **FINALLY** kissing her!!!! His lips were chapped but soft nonetheless, she until now noticed the slight stubble that covered his chin, the cute dimples on both his cheeks and how he smelled like freshly brewed coffee ( **A/N:** one of the most intoxicating smells ever discovered by man kind in my personal opinion), a smell she didn't know she missed and yearned for quite a while, now not just becuase of the beverage but from the _man_ in front of her

"I think best lazy date would suit today best" he said chuckling after he pulled away with a soft blush and a wide sunny smile that would always brighten her day

"Y-you....!! I- Hunk why'd....!!! Since when-.....?! How did I-......?! You don't-.....!!" Hunk laughed a bit at her stuttering, to of which she looked at him in disbelief and punched his arm, blushing like crazy

"Owww, try not to wake up the others Pidge, it's kinda late" he chuckled rubbing his 'injured' arm but wrapping it around her anyways, to of which she grumpily leaned in and hugging him again koala style again as well, enjoying the rest of the night with soft head kisses and unexpected pecks to the chin

.

..

...

....

.....

......

.......

......

.....

....

...

..

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUGGGGHHHHH JESUS CHRIST!!!!! This is so fucking sweet I think I got diabetes just by writing it!!!!!!
> 
> Anyways I hope you liked this chapter for those with a sweet tooth and a love for Punk/Hidge, the purest and most fluffy ship of all the mother fucking ships there is in this entire fucking fandom 
> 
> The next chapter will be...... well, I won't say much but there is A LOT of teasing. If you know what I mean 7w7
> 
> THANKYOUFORREADINGSEEYOUNEXTTIMEAUTHOR-CHANOUT!!!!!! *yeets self into Klance and Hidge trash hole to write the next chapter*
> 
> P.s. I felt all fuzzy and warm inside when I proof read this thing, it is so goddamn cute and I can't even *intense fangirling* also holy quiznack 2338 words O-O


	4. We're Nothing!!!

**_'We're nothing!!!'_**  is what both Lance and Keith would always say when any team member would tease them about their respective team mate

"I said we're nothing Shiro!!!" Keith grunted, swinging his sword to deflect the robots attack "I hate him and his stupid immature attitude and his dumb jokes and his stupid pretty eyes and his dumb cocky smirk!!"

Shiro rolled his eyes and shook his head, looking at Keith with a knowing smile "if you hate him so much then why do I always see you casting wishful glances at Lance whenever he's close or jealous glares at the person he's flirting with and even just admitted that he has pretty eyes???"

Keith looked at him stunned and flustered realization hitting him like a truck, his bayard frozen at mid-swing towards the robot...... who didn't hesitate and sent a heavy blow to his side that send Keith sliding across the training deck

"End training session!!!!" A voice ordered before Shiro could even open his mouth

Lance ran up to the fallen Red Paladin, who was beginning to sit up looking paler than usual, and kneeled next to him with a mixture of annoyance and concern "you ok bud.....???" He asked placing his hand on Keith's back to help him sit up as Shiro came up to them as well

"Yeah, I'm...." he winced and held his side breathing heavily "fine....."

"Your clearly not Keith" Shiro stated, kneeling and lifting his shirt gently, Lance blushing pink but staring horrified at the hell of a nasty bruise on Keith's side

Shiro began touching it with the tips of his fingers to see if he had any broken ribs, Keith's breath ragged with pain as he grabbed Lance's hand and held it tight to withstand the pain, Lance's face turning pinker. Keith's hand fitted so strangely well in his own, it was smaller and softer than it seemed from afar, the thought how it would feel to intertwine his fingers with his began wandering into his mind......

"L-Lance....?!"

Blinking several times, he came back from La La Land to see a pained yet flustered Keith and Shiro with a crooked side smile "what??? What did I do???"

"Y-you..... umm...." Keith held up his hand looking down so his hair covered his eyes to show Lance's fingers tightly intertwined with Keith's loose ones

Blushing red he let go of Keith's hand, both immediately feeling a sense of loss when he did, and cleared his throat "s-so Shiro, h-how's K-Keith's side......???"

Getting up he looked at the two with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, which made both of them swallow nervously "he doesn't have any broken ribs thankfully but it's a bad bruising and needs proper  _attention_ " he began walking away backwards as Lance looked at him in confusion as Keith felt his face heat up even more "good luck  _treating_  him Lance, you are the reason he got  _hit_  after all"

"Wait what? Hey what'd I do?! Shiro!!! Aaannnddd he's gone...."

Lance huffed when the older Paladin disappeared around a corner and looked at Keith, who still wasn't looking at him and had turned even redder at what Shiro implied before he left

"What did Shiro mean when he said it's my fault??? And why are you so red????" The taller male asked raising an eyebrow

"I-it's nothing, ignore him" he said trying to get up but falling on his butt again from the pain in his side

"Woah, easy there bud your gonna hurt yourself.... well even more" Lance warned him in a strangely gentle manner

Getting up, he went Keith's injured side, kneeled down again and wrapped his arm around his wast, his hand resting on his uninjured side as he took Keith's arm and slung it over his shoulder

"Try again this time but slowly this time, mullet" he advised with his typical smile, which made Keith's heart go wild again. He until now noticed the small dimple on Lance's left cheek from how close he was

Making a 'tch' sound he got up slowly, Lance not letting go for a second until they were both standing, practically face to face...... if it weren't for Keith's height ( **A/N:** XD) but still looked into each other's eyes. Blue clashing with violet for what seemed an eternity before Layla cleared her throat behind them, both turning red and looking at the Meridian wide eyed who was obviously trying to contain her laughter

"Am I interrupting anything???" She asked, placing her hand on her hip with a mischievous smile as she swung her double edged battle axe and rested it on her shoulder. By her outfit and the fact she had her weapon, it seemed that she came here to train but cockblocked the two young Paladins on accident

"N-No!!! Nothing at all!!!!" Lance squeaked as Keith nodded several times, Layla's smile growing even more which made them swallow nervously. It was the same smile Shiro gave them before he left

"Well, if that's the case then I guess you two can get a move on. I came here to train not watch you two make googly eyes at each other"

Their blush grew worse as they both walked out of the training bay, Layla shaking her head while chuckling before swinging her axe off her shoulder with one hand and initiating a combat sequence

During the course of the next two months Lance took care of Keith and his injury, because Shiro said it was his fault and everyone else played dumb or said they were busy with something else when Lance asked if they could take his place, both Paladins growing very close thanks to the injury.......

"So your saying your blood is like poison?!?!?" Pidge asked shocked at the Meridian who kept playing with her knife with a small smile, the other four Paladins looking at her with intrigue, surprise...... and tension, as they rested in the lounge area after another fight against the Galra

"Yep" she replied, popping the 'p' and catching the knife again before sheathing it, Shiro finally relaxing when she did

( **A/N:** don't play with knifes unless you have hella lot of experience or are a pro at it. Also, he kept worrying it would slip and impale her but she's a pro ;3)

"That's..... actually kinda cool" Keith admitted with a small smile, Lance sitting right next to him with his arm on the headrest behind his shoulders

"Thanks. We actually use it on our own weapons and... other things" she said, looking at Keith a small smile as well

And as the entire team Voltron knew, those two were as dense as could be and were completely oblivious to the jealous stare the Blue Paladin was giving the Meridian, unlike the other three present

"Welp!!!" Lance said loudly out of nowhere, catching everyone's attention as he stood up and stretched "I'm gonna go shower" he turned and looked at Keith with a smile "you think you can stay here until I'm done???"

Keith blinked a few times in surprise and opened his mouth to say something but Pidge beat him to it

"Keith can walk on his own now Lance, Coran ran some diagnostics on him after the mission and his injury is practically healed" she said pushing her glasses up

Lance clearly deflated at the news and scratched the back of his head looking away "right.... sorry...... I'll go then....."

Keith watched him walk out concerned, since Lance had been facing him when Pidge told him the news, he saw how his eyes dimmed and the small cute pout that crossed his features before he left......  
  
  


\----------------- ~le time skip~ ---------------  
  
  
  
  


Lance was sitting in his room, with just a towel around his waist, bummed out that he no longer had the excuse of Keith's injury to be close to him and spend time with him.

He ran his fingers through his wet hair he sighed and was about to go and get dressed when someone knocked on his door

"Lance???"

His face turned red when he heard Keith knocking on the door. He was wearing just a towel and his robe was still on the bathroom floor from this morning!!!!

"G-gimme a sec Keith!!!"

"What??? Why???"

"J-just gimme a sec!!! I'll open up in a mo-WOAH!!!"

He got up and had been heading to the bathroom but tripped on one of the cables of the console he and Pidge got at the space mall, that was unplayable due to the lack of entries, and his towel almost slipped off his waist so he had to grab it and keep himself steady from falling

"I'm coming in Lance"

"NONONONONONONONONONONO WAIT!!!!"

Keith opened the door and turned red when he saw Lance's very very very pronounced V-line, his slightly formed abs and the fact that the towel was so low it showed his hair downstairs ( **A/N:** 7w7)

"Uuuhhhhh......"

"CLOSE THE DOOR!!!!!"

Stiffening in surprise he closed the door again..... stepping inside the room rather than outside and locked it "There stop yelling"

"BUT WHY DID YOU LOCK IT WITH YOU INSIDE?!?!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!!!"

They both stayed in tense silence looking into each other's eyes, Keith doing this to not look at what was below, for about five minutes before Keith broke the silence

"Why were you so upset???" He asked out of the blue

"What???"

"Why were you so upset when Pidge said I was good to walk now??? You always complained about having to care for me during these last two months!!"

"I wasn't complaining!!! It was just tiring from time to time!!!"

"Then why didn't you ask someone else to do it if it bothered you so much??? Shiro or Layla or Hunk???"

"It didn't want bother anyone Keith, and it didn't bother me!!!"

"Then why did you always-!!"

"Because I like you alright?!?!"

There. He said it. He said what he had been bottling up since they first met at the Garrison and intensified the closer they got thanks to them becoming the Paladins of Voltron and now because of Keith's injury.

Sitting down on his bed Lance rested his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, embarrased that he just confessed trying to shut Keith up. Which he effectively did.

"I like you...... l-love you even..... your beautiful eyes.... your stupid mullet..... your occasional laugh..... your smile..... how sexy you look in the armours body suit...... how inspiring you are..... how much of a great pilot you've always been..... your dense skull..... your blunt personality...... hell, I have trouble focusing on eating because of you even......"

The bed next to him sunk when Keith sat beside him when he finally finished, not touching him or saying anything, which made things more painful for the Cuban boy

_[Great, here comes the rejection.....]_ He thought sadly during the thick silence

"Lance look at me"

He didn't do it

"Lance please"

He didn't want to

"Lance....."

Great now he was annoyed but he didn't want to..... he didn't want to face the rejection from those violet eyes he had fallen do hard for.....

Keith suddenly grabbed his chin and made him look at him in the eyes. Blue clashing with violet, just like all the other times during these last two months but this time.... it was different

Before he could say anything Keith pulled him in closer and kissed him, Lance's eyes going wide as their lips made contact. His lips were softer than he imagined, not that he imagined how Keith's lips would feel like often.....

When he pulled away Lance's eyes were glistening with unshed tears as he looked at him in shock

"I like you too Lance...... even before the whole 'me getting beaten by a robot' thing and you had to play nurse for two months" he admitted with a smile, the same smile that made his heartbeat increase and his cheeks heat up

Keith then pushed Lance on his bed, with his hand on his chest, as he hovered over the Cuban boy with a side smirk at Lance's growing blush

"K-K-Keith?!?"

"And I think it's time I repayed you for taking care of me for so long....."  
  


_**(A/N: START** _ _**OF** _ _**THE NSFW SCENE)** _

Keith kissed Lance again with both his arms resting on both sides of his head, the kiss soft, gentle and affectionate, Lance instinctively wrapping his arms around his neck as their lips moved in perfect synch

Keith pulled away for a breather, Lance's slightly swollen lips, soft blush and lidded eyes pushing him to kiss him again, this time the kiss being more passionate, rough, hot and needy

Lance made a small noise in the back of his throat and tugged at his mullet soflty when Keith licked his lower lip asking for entrance

The Cuban boy shyly opened his mouth and Keith shoved his tongue inside, Lance moaning loudly when he did as they both battled for dominance, Lance loosing epically as Keith explored each inch of Lance's mouth with his tongue. For once in his life, he was glad he lost to Keith.

Pulling away for another breather they both looked at each other's eyes, a string of saliva the only thing left of their kiss, their eyes dark with lust and need.

Keith began kissing him again, his tongue exploring Lance's mouth once more before he began kissing down his jawline and down his neck, Lance gasping and tugging at his mullet when he reached halfway down his neck

Smirking, he began to suck, kiss and nibble on his sweetspot; Lance turning into a moaning, gasping mess. Calling out for his name and tugging at his mullet weakly.

Keith kept that up with Lance's neck, the crook of his neck and collarbone, leaving purple splotches of various sizes and shades of purple all over as he slowly went lower until he began teasing one of his nipples with his fingers while nibbling and sucking the other one, Lance's moans and him calling his name making the tent in Keith's pants grow

Taking off the towel that was loosely wrapped around Lance's waist with one swift movement, he left the taller male naked under him, his violet eyes scanning his body hungrily making Lance swallow hard and blush at the erection that sprung up when he took the towel away

Smirking again he placed three fingers against Lance's lips and rubbed them gently "suck~"

He complied shyly and began sucking on Keith's fingers, liking the feeling as he began to eagerly suck on them, Keith pulling them out once they were nice and wet and slid two into his ass

Lance gasped and gripped Keith's shirt into his hands when he slid his fingers into him to loosen him up, closing his eyes tightly while breathy moans escaped his lips as Keith slid his fingers in and out.

Once Lance was loosened up Keith took off his shirt, then unbuckled his belt and slid his pants and boxers off, his own erection finally springing free of his pants and boxers

Keith grabbed both of Lance's legs from his thighs and positioned himself into his entrance, kissing him passionately "I'm going in~" he mumbled against his lips, Lance nodding nervously as he wrapped his arms around Keith's neck while he continued kissing him.

He pressed the tip into the hole, Lance shivering in expectancy before he slid in completely, a strangled scream escaping his lips as he dug his nails into Keith's back, tears rolling down his cheeks at the abrupt entrance

"K-Keith!!!! Ah, it hurts!!!! T-Take it out!!! Take it out!!!" He cried, clawing his back and leaving several red lines across his back

Keith gritted his teeth and kissed Lance roughly to, effectively, shut him up as tears rolled down his cheeks from the pain of Keith being inside him. He was bigger than he initially expected as well.

After a very heated kiss Keith pulled away for a breather and placed his forehead on Lance's "breath..... it'll be over soon...... just... breath...."

Lance nodded weakly and followed his advise, taking deep breaths until the pain subsided and pleasure started to kick in "K-Keith..... ah~ m-move.... please....." He begged, moving his hips a bit

Smirking he complied and began moving in and out of him slowly, Lance's and now Keith's moans and grunts filling the room, pleasure coursing through Keith's and Lance's bodies.

"K-Keith.... fa- ah~ f-faster....!!" He begged

And so he did, he picked up speed and strength in his thrusts, as both his and Lance's moans increased in volume. Wanting to toy with him a bit, he took Lance's member in his hand and began rubbing it back and down, Lance arching his back and gasping, the pleasure coursing through his body and the uncomfortable pain in his lower region growing

"A-Ah~ K-Keith, fuck!!!! I'm close, ah~!!!" He cursed as he bucked his hips against Keith's dick

Almost as if on cue he released all over his and Keith's torsos, Lance crying out Keith's name as he orgasmed.

Keith wasn't that far behind, as he placed Lance's legs on his shoulders and getting on his knees so he could go deeper, Lance gripping the blankets and arching his back in bliss as the uncomfortable pain arose once more, in both males this time, their moans filling the air.

"K-Keith!!!!!!!" He called out again, showing that he was close to coming a second time

"F-Fuck.... Lance, ah~.... shit......" He grunted as they both came, Keith cumming inside Lance as Lance came all over his and Keith's torsos once more

**_(A/N: END OF NSFW SCENE)_ **

Panting they shared a soft, loving kiss before Keith pulled out of Lance's dripping behind and laid down next to him, their hair sticking to their sweaty faces but with satisfied, loving smiles on each of their faces

"If this..... is how.... I get repayed..... for taking.... care of you.... then I.... should do it..... more often....." Lance panted with a cocky smile but the loving look in his eyes never fading

Keith rolled his eyes, scoffing, and pulled him in for another soft, sweet kiss; Lance tangling his fingers in Keith's mullet as the kiss lengthened

"I.... I love you.... Keith....." Lance panted after they parted from the kiss

"I love.... you too... Lance...." Keith panted as well, brushing some of his hair out of his face before the newly formed lovers fell asleep in each others embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNDDDD THERE IT IS!!!! DA FIRST NSFW CHAPTER!!!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it and that it satisfied your dirty little Klance cravings >:3
> 
> KLANCE IS CANNON KING!!!! IT IS CANNON KING AND IT WILL BE SHOWN IN S8 IN THE FINAL EPISODES!!!! I FEEL IT IN ME GUT!!!!!! IN ME GUT I TELL YA!!!!! \>:v/
> 
> .............
> 
> ............
> 
> ...........
> 
> .........
> 
> :D
> 
> ANYWAYSTHANKYOUFORREADINGTHECHAPTERHOPEYOUENJOYEDAUTHOR-CHANOUT!!!!!
> 
> *yeets self into Klance trash hole to write next chapter*

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WE GO!!!!!   
> Da first chapta-!!!!! \:v/  
> Don't go too hard on me, this is the first time I've done a one shot book so please bear with meeeeee!!!!!
> 
> Also if you are wondering who Layla is, she is my Oc whom I decided to add to the book becuase I want to and I can >:T
> 
> THIS IS A DULL CHAPTER I KNOW AND I AM FULLY AWARE OF IT BUT DON'T WORRY!!!!! The good stuff always comes last..... hehehehehehehe >:3
> 
> Also a kind reminder as I said in the book description I do not do simple. I love the little details :3
> 
> But that don't mean it'll all be dull all the way, there will be ANGST and SMUT soon so KEEP CALM AND LOVE KLANCE or just be patient whatever works for you
> 
> Author-chan out!!!  
> *yeets self into Klance trash hole to write the next chapter*


End file.
